You Should Let Me Love You
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: "The darkness was all that surrounded him as he lay there hurt, alone, and with nothing but pain in his heart. How he wished that for once, someone would realize that he was hurting." Kames/Kogan. Rated M for later scenes. Collab with BigTimeRush-BTR.


**Hey guys! Yes I'm back. I'm SO sorry I kinda disappeared for a couple of months but things have been… crazy. But I have Dani (BigTimeRush-BTR), Sara (winterschild11) and Giselle (A. Martin) to thank for making it a little easier. Alright, this story is a collab I'm doing with Dani and it's gonna be Kames/Kogan. Not gonna tell you what it's about so go read! **

* * *

Green eyes full of fear, pain, and guilt. The blond scurried off towards the corner of the bedroom he found himself in, only to slide against the wall seconds later. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face against them, blocking his ears as the sound of heavy footsteps was heard from outside; somewhere down the hall. He wanted to hide; to turn invisible and never be seen again. But the monster was near. The boy who had once pretended to care was now the one who brought him unbearable pain.

"Please, just go away. Just go away. Just go away," he chanted over and over, trying to distract himself from the sound that seemed to be getting closer and closer. As each second ticked by, his heart thumped faster.

He was full of fear; full of regret; full of misery.

The sound suddenly stopped. Only the sound of his heavy breathing and his heart beating against his chest could be heard in the silence of the house. No more footsteps. The sound was gone, as if it had only been his imagination.

Timidly, the boy raised himself from the ground, holding onto the wall for support. His knees shook like jello, threatening to knock him over. He could barely support his own weight. The fear in his eyes was still there; crystal clear within his emerald orbs.  
His eyes were glued to the doorknob of the bedroom door. There was no movement. Everything was suspiciously quiet. He shook his head, knowing he wasn't safe yet. He was near. He was always near.

A sudden chill ran down his spine; now he definitely knew he wasn't alone.

"You know Kendall, you can run, but you can't hide from me. You should know that by now. I thought I had told you the consequences of running away from me."

Again, the boy slid to the floor, curling up into the smallest of balls and covering his face with his hands. Through the cracks of his fingers, he could make out the sight of the doorknob turning. He gasped, not wanting to see what was on the other side as the door slammed open.

"Aha! Found you!"

Before he could even react, the boy was lifted up from the ground as a bigger and much stronger male took a hold of the front of his t-shirt and lifted it with ease. His feet didn't even reach the floor but rather hung in the air. He was a squirming and kicking mess. There was nothing that he wanted to do more than to get out of there.  
"Hi, Blondie." The older male grinned from ear to ear as his hatred-filled, hazel eyes met terrified, light green ones. "You seem scared. Why is that?" Chestnut colored bangs fell over his eyes, covering them for only a second, before he swiped them away. "You have nothing to fear, Kendall. I love you."

I love you? Yeah right. That was a lie, and he knew it well. If James truly loved him, he would never hurt him. But he did the complete opposite. He abused of him, both physically and emotionally. Kendall was nothing but his punching bag; trash in the older boy's eyes.

"You don't love me. You never have."

Big mistake.

A hard smacking sound was heard as James' hand made contact with the smaller boy's cheek. Kendall was released and thrown to the floor, where he shielded himself like an armadillo. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he held them back, not wanting to cry in front of James.

James laughed loudly. His "boyfriend" was so pathetic it was almost funny. It was ridiculous how pathetic Kendall could sometimes be, that's what James enjoyed the most. Having the satisfaction of knowing that he was the only one that could cause Kendall this much pain. A huge sadistic grin made it's way across his face when he saw that Kendall had started trying to make his way to the bedroom door to escape.  
James quickly made his way to where the younger boy was, reached down and grabbed him by his blond hair, lifting him off the ground. Kendall screamed as he felt himself being lifted over off the floor. He came face to face with James, who was smiling like a madman.

"Do I have to tie you up to a chair in order to make sure you don't try to escape from me anymore?" the brunette spat as he tightened his hold on the fistful of Kendall's hair and twisted it, earning a whimper from the younger boy. "Bad things happen to bad little boys like you, Kenny."

"Leave me alone," Kendall cried out. He was trembling non-stop, shivers running up and down his body. He tried his best to kick out at James, or even swing at him with his hands, but he was no match for the taller, much stronger male. James was much too powerful compared to him. The brunette could very easily crack him like a twig if he wanted to. But that wasn't his intention. Breaking Kendall was too easy; he wanted to take his time. He wanted to break him slowly and painfully.

"You really want me to leave you alone?" James snarled. "You do realize that if I leave you alone, no one will ever want you, right? No one will ever love you as much as I love you." As he said this, James pulled on Kendall's hair, while he ran his cold fingertips along the boy's warm cheek. At the contact, Kendall recoiled, as if struck by fire. James smirked, taking one step towards the frightened teen and brushing back his blond bangs. "You're a disgrace, Kendall. Do you not realize that? How could someone love you?"

Tears gathered in Kendall's eyes once again, but this time he couldn't hold them back. He had heard that so many times before, he now actually believed it. No one would ever love someone like him. He was a waste of space. He wasn't worth anybody's time or love. If he died, would anybody notice?

James would notice, but only because he took out his anger and rage on the smaller boy. But would anybody care? Would anybody mourn his loss? Would he be missed?

Probably not. He wasn't worth it, and he would never be worth it; he was sure of it.  
Without intending to, a sob slipped past his pale lips. The tears he had tried so hard to keep at bay rolled down his cheeks like a waterfall. He was so sick of being treated like he was nothing; like a nobody. A caged animal was what he was to James, or at least, that's what it felt like. He never left the taller boy's sight. He was always watching. Always.

"You're so pathetic, you know that, Kenny? Everything makes you cry. What are you? An emotional girl? Because you sure act like one."

James pulled his hand back and let it strike Kendall's cheek once again. The blond cried out in pain as his head was snapped to the right. It stung; not only the slap but also the harsh words. Wasn't James satisfied with seeing him cry?

"You need to man up. You disgust me."

Kendall lowered his head, letting his blond bangs fall over his glistening, green eyes. The giant teardrops continued to fall. He just couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard he tried. James always had this effect on him. He could make him cry for hours non-stop, until he either ran out of tears or cried himself to sleep.

"Pathetic." James hissed at the blond. Pure hatred could be seen in his cold, hazel eyes. His face was contracted into a glare. Kendall couldn't help but shrink back in fear, trembling from head to toe. He was terrified beyond belief. James was his worst nightmare.

"You fear me, don't you?" James smiled devilishly. Kendall only blinked, not wanting to open his mouth in fear of getting punished. James formed his right hand into a fist and punched Kendall in the stomach, forcing the blond to double over in pain. "I asked you a question, you little piece of shit!"

"N-No," the blond boy stuttered as he tried to get away from the hazel eyed boy, but James' hold on him was too strong. The brunette smiled devilishly as he took a hold of Kendall's arm and twisted it without regret, earning a yelp of pain from the smaller boy.

"You don't?" Kendall shook his head. "Well... You should. You're mine and no one else's, you hear me?"

Kendall closed his eyes, letting a waterfall of tears roll down his face. He was so sick of everything. Sick of James. Sick of being treated like trash. Sick of being James' toy. He was James' possession. It was like he didn't have a mind of his own, because James controlled him; never let him do what he wanted to do; always got in the way. He hated it. Loathed it even. It was too much.

"You don't own m-me, you know," Kendall stuttered out, before he could think about it twice. James sneered, took a hold of Kendall's shirt collar, and slammed him against one of the bedroom walls. He held Kendall up and with his feet off of the ground and looked him dead in the eyes, making the blond's heart rate quicken. Not much air seemed to fill his lungs due to the fact that the action of being slammed against the wall had taken his breath away.

"I do own you," James spat, fury clear in his hazel irises. If Kendall didn't know any better, he would have thought that the brunette was just about ready to murder him right then and there. But James would never do that... Or at least he hoped he wouldn't. Then again, being dead sounded a lot better than enduring the pain he was experiencing at the moment.

Without meaning to, a sob slipped past his lips as the tears continued to roll down his flushed cheeks. James sneered and let Kendall's body fall to the floor. Keeping his eyes on the smaller teen, he grabbed a rope he had left on the floor and roughly took a hold of both of Kendall's arms, only to harshly pull them behind his back. Not caring that the boy was now sobbing uncontrollably, he tied his wrists together and wrapped a handkerchief around his mouth so that he couldn't talk.

"I told you bad things happen to bad little boys like you, Ken," James hissed. He wrapped his hand around Kendall's throat and squeezed it underneath his fingertips, hard enough for it to hurt, but not hard enough for him to actually choke. Seconds later, he let go and forced Kendall to his feet.

Sneering, he opened the door to the closet that was connected to the bedroom and shoved Kendall inside. The younger boy fell limply on the floor, too tired to even try to sit up. The tears continued to fall, but James didn't seem to care.

No more words were spoken from the taller boy; the only sound Kendall heard was the slamming of the closet door and then the sound of James locking the door. The darkness was all that surrounded him as he lay there hurt, alone, and with nothing but pain in his heart. How he wished that for once, someone would realize that he was hurting. All he wanted was for someone to help him; someone to love him, because the one person who was supposed to love him showed him nothing but pain and hate pretty much every day.

But of course, that was only a dream, because from what he had learned from James, no one would ever love someone like him. He was too damaged; too broken; too pathetic. He was nothing. No one would ever take the time to love him, because he wasn't and never would be worth anyone's time or love.

Closing his eyes, the blond let his breathing even out and let the darkness drag him under. How he wished it would last forever.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? I hate James but he's only going to get worse unfortunately… Anyway, Logan and Carlos will be in the next chapter so please read and review if you want to find out what happens next!**

**~Ajay**


End file.
